Un pari de trop !
by Sylencia
Summary: Hashirama et Madara se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance et ont l'habitude de se lancer des défis plus stupides les uns que les autres. Mais pour Madara, celui ci était celui de trop ! Plus jamais ! Yaoi, UA, OOC certainement et OS ! Mais un peu de fluff, aussi !


Voilà un nouveau petit OS sur .. Hashirama et Madara ;) Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Alazaïs qui m'en a inspirée grâce à un petit fanart dont je vais mettre le lien sur mon profile ! Au début, ça ne devait pas tourner comme ça mais bon, on va dire que je me suis laissée emporter ;)

Comme toujours, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon bah .. Voyez ce qui leur arriverait ! Et le rating M n'est pas là pour rien =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus jamais.

C'était ce que Madara n'arrêtait pas de se dire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, ce matin là. Plus jamais il ne ferait de pari stupide avec Hashirama, son meilleur ami. Il le savait, pourtant, Hashirama n'aurait jamais proposé un défi aussi humiliant s'il n'avait pas été certain de gagner le pari.

D'ailleurs, Madara en était persuadé, son ami avait triché pour gagner. Le pari était simple, en lui même et il consistait à avaler le Big Burger d'un fast-food de banlieue. Jusque là, rien de compliqué, à part que le burger en question pesait une dizaine de kilos. Rien que d'y repenser, Madara en avait d'ailleurs la nausée et plus jamais il n'entrerait dans un fast-food ! Plus jamais !

Hashirama l'avait avalé sans montrer de difficulté et, malgré qu'ils soient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Madara ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse autant manger. Tobirama, le petit frère d'Hashirama l'avait pourtant prévenu ! Quand il s'y met, Hashirama peut être un gouffre sans fond et avaler n'importe quoi mais, Madara, pensant connaître son ami, ne l'avait pas cru. Quelle erreur ! Et voilà qu'à présent, il devait s'habiller, en bon perdant, pour honorer le pari.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, on pouvait considérer Madara et Hashirama de rivaux, même si leur amitié dépassait certaines rancoeurs. Déjà à la maternelle, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se lancent des « Pas cap de .. » et chacun d'eux s'était retrouvés dans des situations plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Ainsi, après un défi stupide, Madara était rentré chez lui couvert de peinture, de la tête au pied, alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Hashirama, lui, avait fait scotché le bas de son pantalon pour le remplir de sable provenant du bac de la cour et quand sa mère l'avait déshabillé, dans la salle de bain, Hashirama se serait cru à la plage !

Ainsi, leurs parents respectifs avaient souvent tenté de raisonner leurs enfants, en leur disant que leurs défis ne pouvaient pas aller si loin, que ça n'était pas correct mais les garnements prenaient tellement de plaisir à se renvoyer la balle à chaque fois que les parents avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. C'était peine perdue !

Et à présent, vingt ans plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient adultes, les garçons continuaient à se défier l'un l'autre. Le dernier défi en date avait été gagné par Madara qui, malin, avait parié que son rival n'était pas capable de se teindre les cheveux en rose. Hashirama l'avait fait, bien entendu, avec une coloration provisoire et était allé au travail comme ça. Et son patron avait menacé de le renvoyer s'il faisait à nouveau quelque chose d'aussi stupide !

Alors pendant plusieurs semaines, Hashirama avait cherché sa vengeance. Quelque chose capable d'humilier Madara au plus haut point, et surtout, qu'il serait sûr de gagner et avait trouvé le gage parfait. L'humiliation ultime, même si ça mettrait sûrement une fin à leurs défis.

Et Madara, en train de se préparer dans sa salle de bain, ne pensait qu'à ça. C'était le dernier pari qu'il ferait avec son ami. Le dernier !

Et la raison à cela était simple. Hashirama était allé beaucoup trop loin, cette fois ci.

Le chignon pour ses longs cheveux noirs, encore, ça n'était pas si grave, pour Madara. La robe .. Il avait habillé Hashirama en robe, une fois, pour une journée de cours et ça avait bien fait rire. Les chaussures à talon, encore, c'était logique. Mais les bas résille, la jarretière et le maquillage ! Non, cette fois, Hashirama allait le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Pour faire simple, lors de ce pari, les deux hommes avaient décidé que le perdant jouerait la soubrette pour l'autre pendant toute une journée. Et la tenue était la partie la plus importante du gage !

Ainsi, Madara se retrouva affublé d'une sorte de déguisement de soubrette à la jupe très courte, accompagnés de bas résilles et d'une jarretière spécialement faire pour l'occasion. Hashirama y avait fait brodé l'emblème de la famille Uchiha. Le détail de trop, peut être !

Marchant avec précautions sur les escarpins que Madara avaient empruntés à l'une de ses amies, et heureusement, il n'avait pas de grand pieds, il avança en direction de son entrée pour enfiler le grand manteau qu'il avait prévu pour l'occasion, pour cacher un peu le massacre. Et en se regardant dans le miroir près de la porte, il avait dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait l'air encore plus stupide comme ça.

Mais, la tête haute, et refusant de s'avouer vaincu, Madara sortit de chez lui et se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa voiture. Au moins là, derrière ses vitres teintées, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'on puisse le voir !

Son arrivée chez son ami passa inaperçue mais à peine fut-il garé devant la maison qu'il vit la porte d'entrée d'Hashirama s'ouvrir et le maitre de maison regarder dans sa direction avec un sourire narquois. Madara n'aimait pas ce genre de sourire, il ne pouvait le nier mais un pari était un pari et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il laisse une chance à son rival de lui rappeler toute sa vie qu'il n'avait pas eu les couilles d'effectuer ce gage.

Le regard qu'Hashirama posa sur lui fit frissonner Madara. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Senju ait un effet pareil sur lui dans un moment aussi humiliant ? Il portait une robe ! Il était déguisé en soubrette, quand même, il n'avait pas à penser à ce genre de choses !

La tête basses et les joues cependant rouges, l'Uchiha entra sans un mot dans la maison, y enleva sa veste et sentit le regard d'Hashirama le scanner de haut en bas.

- C'est que tu n'es pas si mal, en fait, commenta le Senju.  
- Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dépêche toi, j'ai pas toute la journée.  
- Si, justement. Et j'espère que tu l'as compris.

Madara soupira en jetant un regard agacé à son ami et attendit que celui ci arrête de le regarder, ou plutôt de le mater, pour enfin savoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

- Pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien prendre un petit déjeuner, sourit Hashirama en se grattant la nuque. Je viens à peine de me lever, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me doucher.

Sans un mot, Madara rejoignit la cuisine d'un pas peu assuré, souhaitant éviter de se tordre une cheville sur ses talons et mit la cafetière à chauffer avant de commencer à beurrer des pains au lait.

Il connaissait son ami. Il le connaissait par coeur, savait exactement ce qu'il aimait et même si parfois, il arrivait quand même à être surpris, comme en apprenant qu'Hashirama pouvait autant manger, leur relation était parfois celle d'un vieux couple. Et à cette pensée, Madara ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

Gardant le dos obstinément tourné vers Hashirama, qui s'était installé au bar qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger, Madara devait se rendre à l'évidence. Se retrouver dans une tenue pareille devant Hashirama le rendait nerveux. Pas parce qu'il avait honte, mais parce qu'il cachait quelque chose depuis des années. Quelque chose qui avait lentement grandi en lui, qu'il avait tenté de repousser, dégouté par lui même pour finalement, avec l'aide de son petit frère Izuna, accepter l'idée.

Il était amoureux d'Hashirama. Depuis plus de quinze ans déjà. Au début, il avait seulement pensé que leur relation, comme il la voyait, n'était qu'une profonde amitié tintée d'une certaine rivalité mais pour lui, il y avait bien plus que ça. À chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'Hashirama, qu'ils parlaient, qu'ils riaient ensemble, son coeur battait un peu plus fort et il espérait à chaque fois qu'Hashirama n'ait rien remarqué.

Parce que, et ça lui faisait du mal d'y penser, Hashirama aimait les femmes. Il les aimait de tout son coeur et sa relation actuelle avec Mito, une jeune femme adorable avec un sacré caractère allait mener vers un mariage. Quelle peine Madara avait-il ressentie lorsque son ami lui avait monté la bague de fiançailles qu'il comptait offrir à la jeune femme et quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il ferait ça rapidement ! Bien sûr, Madara n'en voulait pas à la femme, elle n'y était pour rien, n'avait rien à voir avec ces sentiments qu'il avait développés et encore moins avec les tendances de son petit ami mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire mal.

Ainsi, Madara avait décidé d'une chose à briser le coeur mais nécessaire. Jamais il ne parlerait de ses sentiments à son ami. Jamais Hashirama ne saurait et Madara assisterait, en tant que témoin, aux cérémonies. Il forcerait un sourire, féliciterait les mariés, serait agréable et ferait mine d'être heureux pour eux et ça serait bien comme ça. Il savait à quel point Hashirama aimait Mito, il ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre eux sous prétexte qu'il vivait un amour à sens-unique depuis tant d'années.

En entendant Hashirama se racler la gorge, derrière lui, Madara sortit brusquement de ses pensées et composa un plateau complet avec café, jus d'orange, tartines au beurre et tout ce qu'Hashirama adorait pour le lui apporter et le regarda se servir.

Comment pouvait-il seulement résister quand il voyait l'homme dont il était amoureux sourire de cette façon, coincer ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour éviter qu'ils ne trempent dans son bol, croquer avec appétit dans ces tartines qu'il avait préparées ?

- Ca va, Madara ? Questionna subitement Hashirama. Tu as l'air bizarre.  
- Ce .. déguisement est ignoble, répondit Madara en haussant une épaule. Je préférerai encore être nu !  
- Oh, évite, je veux pas voir ça ! Plaisanta Hashirama en riant de bon coeur.

Malgré son sourire de façade, Madara sentit sa poitrine se serrer, intensément et détourna le regard tandis que l'autre continuait son repas avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. La journée allait être longue, si elle commençait comme ça.

Quand il eut terminé son repas, Hashirama prit quelques secondes à réfléchir à la suite des événements avant d'indiquer à son ami de faire la vaisselle, spécialement gardée de la veille pour lui et Madara se mit au travail. Perché sur ses talons hauts, le bas du dos déjà douloureux et dérangé par l'air frais qui caressait ses jambes.

- Tu sais, commença Hashirama, si on regarde que tes jambes, tu passerais presque pour une fille. Je savais pas que tu étais si fin.  
- Tu m'as vu à poil assez souvent pour le savoir, soupira Madara en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais les talons n'aident pas !  
- Je les enlève, si ça t'emmerde, grogna Madara.  
- Plus tard.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Madara comprenne que son ami allait bien profiter de la situation. Après tout, Hashirama avait toujours cherché un gage des plus humiliants, pour rattraper tous ceux que Madara lui avait infligés et il avait trouvé le bon truc à présent. Et vu les derniers qu'il avait subits, il n'allait certainement pas se retenir.

Après la vaisselle, Hashirama fit préparer un seau d'eau à son ami, accompagné d'un peu de produit de nettoyage et lui donna une petite brosse en lui indiquant le couloir de l'entrée, dont le sol était en carrelage.

Au début, Madara pensa que son ami plaisantait, il n'allait quand même pas s'agenouiller pour nettoyer le sol, si ? Mais le regard d'Hashirama lui indiqua que si, que c'était ce qu'il devait faire et Madara s'exécuta en soupirant, essayant de ne pas penser à sa jupe qui remontait sur ses fesses.

- Tu aurais pu mettre un string, commenta Hashirama en riant. Ton boxer fait déplacé !  
- N'abuse pas non plus, soupira Madara en frottant le sol.  
- Ton cul est pas mal comme ça.

Madara savait que son ami parlait surtout pour ne rien dire, pas forcément pour l'humilier mais la position lui faisait penser à tout autre chose, et rien de bien chaste.

Parce que, malgré qu'il soit réellement amoureux de son ami, Madara avait préféré .. tester ses tendances. Il avait trouvé ça repoussant, au début, et il avait redouté la douleur et le côté peut être décalé de ses attirances. D'ailleurs, personne, à part son frère, ne savait qu'il préférait les hommes et il était plusieurs fois sorti avec des femmes pour éviter d'être soupçonné à ce propos. Et s'il y avait une chose que Madara refusait par dessus tout, c'était bien qu'on le considère comme une tapette juste bonne à sucer des queues et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas fait son « coming out ». seul Izuna était au courant, et c'était très bien comme ça, pensait-il. Même si ça le soulait qu'on lui demande quand est-ce qu'il présenterait une fille à ses amis, à sa famille, s'il comptait se marier, s'il pensait vouloir des enfants.

Ainsi, sa première fois avec un autre garçon avait été étonnante. Très douloureuse, ça ne faisait aucun douce mais il s'était senti bien.

Son partenaire avait été un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, rencontré sur internet. Lui n'avait que dix-sept ans, à ce moment et il avait déjà couché avec plusieurs filles mais tout ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait été avec cette personne, l'intensité de ses caresses, les baisers, ce corps d'homme contre le sien n'avait fait que le conforter dans ses penchants.

Oui, il était homo, oui, il aimait les hommes et il avait même apprécié coucher avec celui là. Malgré que ce ne soit pas Hashirama.

Au début, Madara avait demandé à être « l'homme ». Ce terme avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire son partenaire, mais celui ci avait compris que Madara n'assurait pas totalement ce qu'il était, à ce moment là et avait accepté de se faire prendre.

Ça n'était pas si différent qu'avec une fille, avait pensé Madara. C'était même plus agréable et franchement, il en aurait redemandé s'il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé par la suite. Parce que pendant leurs conversations, Madara avait fait l'erreur de demandé à être initié à ce genre de pratiques. À se faire prendre, en somme et il en avait été malade quand il avait lu, toujours sur Internet, que ça pouvait être très douloureux.

Les films pornographiques qu'il avait regardés ne l'avaient d'ailleurs pas rassurés et il s'était longuement demandé s'il allait aussi être pris à sec, de cette façon.

Mais son partenaire avait été parfait. Il s'appelait Nagato et Madara n'oublierait jamais son nom, même s'ils avaient convenu de ne jamais se revoir.

Au début, Nagato, voyant parfaitement que le plus jeune tremblait littéralement sur le lit, avait d'abord prit tout son temps pour le rassurer, lui expliquer comment ça se passerait et surtout, qu'il ne le presserait pas. Que s'il avait mal, si quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui, il s'arrêterait et ferait en sorte que ça se passe au mieux.

Ainsi, au début, il l'avait seulement embrassé. Il avait plaisanté en disant que Madara embrassait bien, qu'il pourrait faire ça pendant des heures et Madara, les joues rouges mais beaucoup moins mal à l'aise, s'était lentement laissé aller, jusqu'à laisser Nagato le préparer. Celui ci ne s'était pas pressé, avait utilisé une grande partie de la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait apportée pour l'occasion, s'était appliqué à faire plaisir au plus jeune en appuyant sur sa prostate avec douceur et Madara avait connu un nouveau plaisir.

Celui de se faire prendre.

La pénétration, ensuite, avait été douloureuse. Autant que ce que Madara avait imaginé mais Nagato y avait été délicatement, en embrassant ses épaules parce qu'il avait positionné le plus jeune sur le ventre, les fesses relevées par un petit coussin. Le rapport entier avait été dérangeant, et pour le moins désagréable, et Madara s'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer, jusqu'à, un soir, fantasmer un peu trop sur Hashirama.

Ce soir là avait été comme une révélation. Oh, il avait adoré ça, malgré le dégout apparent qu'il avait eu de mettre des doigts... là, comme il pensait parfois. Mais le plaisir avait pris le dessus et Izuna avait juré qu'il ne parlerait jamais des murmures qu'il avait entendus, dans la nuit. Et Madara savait que ce ça signifiait. Son petit frère était sûrement plus gêné que lui encore.

Plus tard, et à présent que Madara avait emménagé dans sa maison, il ne se retenait plus, et c'était un euphémisme de dire qu'il était bien équipé. Et quand la frustration était trop grande, qu'il ne supportait plus de savoir que l'objet de son amour et de ses désirs lui étaient inatteignable, il utilisait tout ce qu'il avait pour tenter de se défaire de son malêtre. Et même si le soir, ça allait mieux, le lendemain, il se trouvait toujours pitoyable.

Ainsi, se trouver dans cette position, devant Hashirama rendait Madara assez chaud. Ardent, même, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour que son ami lui enlève ce boxer qu'il avait critiqué et le prenne mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Hashirama était juste en train de lire le courrier qui venait d'arriver, et heureusement, sinon, il aurait sûrement remarqué l'érection violente qui avait pris son ami en cet instant.

Mais, sans faiblir, il récura le sol en tentant de toujours tourner le dos à Hashirama. Les jupes n'était pas pratique pour cacher une érection. Puis, le temps que le sol sèche, Hashirama autorisa ensuite son ami à aller souffler un peu à la cuisine, à boire un verre d'eau.

- Tu as chaud, demanda le Senju qui ne se trouvait pas loin.

Madara haussa une épaule en se détournant, se félicitant d'avoir mis un boxer neuf. Celui ci avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir été distendus par les lavages en machine, et cachait son érection avec brio. Mais il allait aussi falloir qu'il s'en débarrasse, et pour ça, il avait une astuce efficace mais plutôt désagréable. Alors, il s'excusa auprès de son ami en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, et se rendit à l'étage où il se passe de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, et bien ailleurs.

Oh, il aurait adoré se débarrasser de son érection autrement, mais ça n'était seulement pas possible. S'il prenait trop de temps, Hashirama viendrait voir ce qu'il faisait et s'il le choppait à se caresser dans sa salle de bain, amis ou pas, il serait sûrement choqué.

Mais quand il redescendit, en se tenant à la rampe à cause de ses chaussures à talon vraiment inconfortables, Hashirama l'appela du salon et lui tendit fièrement un plumeau comme on ne pouvait en voir que dans les films porno.

Avec un soupire, Madara se mit au travail, passant son outil sur tous les bibelots et Hashirama en avait des tonnes. Passionné de sculptures sur bois, il exposait ses oeuvres dans son salon et en donnait à tous ceux qui en voulaient. Sur la cheminée, par exemple, il avait installé deux sculptures de renard ainsi que des cadres photo plus divers les uns que les autres. Au milieu de ceux ci se trouvait la même photo que Madara gardait chez lui, une image des deux amis quand ils étaient encore enfants, riant de bon coeur et le regard pétillant de bonheur.

Qu'est ce que Madara avait pu rire de la coupe au bol de son ami, lorsqu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années. Et de ces fringues horribles qu'il mettait tout le temps ! Madara, lui, avait toujours eu un style très agréable mais Hashirama était passé par des périodes plus délirantes les unes que les autres, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec sa personnalité.

Les autres photos étaient plus générales. Des photo de famille, principalement, et, même si Madara essayait à chaque fois de ne pas la regarder, une d'Hashirama tenant Mito dans ses bras. Et alors qu'il pensait devoir l'affronter pour la dépoussiérer, Madara fronça les sourcils en voyant sur son emplacement était vide.

Il regarda alors par dessus son épaule, pour apercevoir son ami en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, confortablement installé sur son canapé et lui demanda :

- La photo de Mito n'est plus là ?  
- Non, je l'ai enlevée, marmonna Hashirama sans relever les yeux.  
- Ah bon ?  
- J'en mettrais une autre, plus tard, murmura-t-il en forçant un sourire.  
- Hashi .. T'as un soucis avec Mito ?

Le regard pétillant légèrement d'émotion, Hashirama secoua la tête en regardant son ami avant de se replonger dans la lecture de son écran.

Madara resta sceptique. Hashirama n'hésitait jamais à lui parler, quand il avait un soucis. Que ce soit à propos de Mito ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, d'ailleurs. Là, il s'était retenu, Madara avait pu le voir dans son regard et ça le blessait. Pourquoi est-ce que son meilleur ami ne lui disait pas, s'il n'allait pas bien ?

Oh, il connaissait le Hashirama au coeur brisé, il l'avait vu tellement de fois que c'était devenu quelque chose d'insupportable pour lui mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'attitude actuelle du Senju. Hashirama ne lui avait paru ni triste, ni désespéré, ces derniers temps. Un peu distant, peut être mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il voulait certainement passer du temps avec sa fiancée.

Mais Madara ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il n'aurait pas du, ça n'était pas poli mais il ne pouvait repousser cette pensée. Et si Hashirama avait découvert ce qu'il était ? Et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait ? Et si .. Si son ami était dégouté par ce qu'il était ? Incertain, le jeune homme regarda par dessus son épaule, mais Hashirama ne montrait rien. Il était juste plongé dans sa lecture.

Peut être se faisait-il des films, alors ? Ou bien, il avait raison, et Hashirama attendait le bon moment pour lui dire de partir. Une dernière humiliation avant de lui indiquer qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

Cette pensée fit frissonner Madara. Jamais il n'avait considéré leurs gages comme dégradants. Ça avait toujours été bon enfant, et ils s'étaient tous deux pliés aux gages sans rouspéter. Même là, en soubrette, Madara ne se trouvait pas si stupide. Il avait perdu un pari, il devait s'y plier. Mais .. Mais si Hashirama voyait ça comme une façon de le punir pour ce qu'il était ? Pour bien se moquer de lui, le rabaisser au rang d'insecte avant de .. l'abandonner .. ?

- Madara ?

L'appel de son ami rendit Madara nauséeux mais il lui adressa quand même un regard, par dessus son épaule, juste à temps pour le voir prendre une photo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour mes archives personnelles, précisa le Senju.

L'air impassible, Madara reprit son travail et soupira longuement. Si l'autre le prenait comme ça, il ne lui ferait sûrement pas le plaisir de montrer son malêtre. Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas dans ses habitudes, et il était sûr qu'Hashirama ne l'avait jamais vu verser une larme. Izuna lui même ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu et ça n'était pas parce qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son coeur se briser lentement qu'il ferait ce plaisir au Senju.

Pas si l'autre le voyait seulement comme une attraction.

Le coeur lourd mais en refoulant tous ses sentiments, Madara fronça les sourcils. C'était ce qu'il avait fait toutes ces années, ignorer ces sentiments pour ne pas souffrir, et il n'allait pas changer son mode de fonctionnement. Il n'était pas comme ça, et si Hashirama avait décidé que ses tendances le gênait, ça n'était pas si grave.

Ça voudrait simplement dire que le Senju n'était pas un si bon ami.

Après la poussière, Hashirama lui demanda de ranger ses livres par ordre alphabétique et Madara n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il en ait autant. Tellement qu'il en perdit plusieurs fois le fil.

Puis, Hashirama le fit monter dans sa chambre.

La chambre du Senju était un endroit unique et très calme. Comme un cocon, où on pouvait se reposer après n'importe quoi et Madara, qui avait plusieurs fois dormi dans ce lit, savait à quel point il pouvait être confortable. Et il avait eu à chaque fois la même pensée au réveil. S'il avait pu, il serait resté là.

Hashirama lui avait préparé un set de draps, pour lui faire faire son lit et Madara dut se concentrer pour ignorer les pensées les plus lubriques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Puis, il dut ranger les magazines qu'Hashirama gardait là, surtout sur le jardinage, vu que l'autre était passionné par les jardins et les bonsai, en particulier.

Et Hashirama fit la seule chose que Madara redoutait. Il s'allongea lentement sur le lit, les bras derrière sa nuque et les lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il soupirait de bien être. L'image était parfaite. Et attirante. Madara en oubliait presque ses pensées précédentes, à propos du fait qu'Hashirama se foutait peut être de lui. Il ne voyait que le sujet de ses fantasmes allongé là, inconscient des pensées les plus perverses qui traversaient l'esprit de Madara. Et l'Uchiha pouvait observer avec beaucoup de délectation la peau légèrement matte d'Hashirama, visible au niveau de son ventre, vu que son tee shirt avait remonté sur ses abdos.

Ça en devenait insupportable.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois .. ? demanda soudainement Hashirama avec un petit sourire.

S'il n'avait pas été certain qu'Hashirama n'avait jamais eu de tendances homo, Madara aurait pris le commentaire de façon décalée. Ou plutôt, en total accord avec ses pensées, mais il savait que son ami était fiancé, et il aurait sûrement été le premier à être prévenu si les fiançailles avaient été brisées. Ou le second, juste après Tobirama, le frère cadet d'Hashirama.

Reprenant son rangement en essayant de ne pas y penser, Madara suivit ensuite l'instruction d'Hashirama d'aller mettre une machine en route, déjà prête et retourna dans la chambre où le Senju n'avait pas changé de position.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton froid et une main sur sa hanche.  
- Viens, allonge toi deux minutes, sourit Hashirama en frottant ses yeux. Et enlève tes chaussures.

Madara leva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant jusqu'où la torture pourrait aller mais il fut soulagé d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ses chaussures et monta sur le lit sans un mot.

D'abord, il se coucha sur le dos, dans la même position qu'Hashirama mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce lit n'était plus celui d'un bon ami, mais celui d'un homme qui allait se marier. D'un couple, et même s'il venait de changer les draps, la situation ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Alors, il se tourna sur le côté, à l'opposé d'Hashirama et son regard se posa sur quelque chose qui brillait légèrement sur la table de chevet. Il ne l'avait pas vu, quand il l'avait rangée, peut être Hashirama l'avait-il posé là pendant son absence mais en plissant les yeux, il reconnut la bague de fiançailles de Mito. Un simple anneau en or blanc, surmonté d'un petit diamant que la femme ne quittait jamais et montrait à n'importe qui.

- Mito a oublié sa bague ce matin, marmonna seulement Madara, en fermant les yeux.

Hashirama soupira derrière lui, presque mélancolique et se redressa sur le lit, les jambes croisées et en appui sur ses mains. Ce qu'il allait dire à son ami était presque au dessus de ses forces, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait réagir mais il devait le faire. Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Elle … me l'a rendue, murmura Hashirama d'une voix douce.  
- Quoi ?

Madara se redressa vivement pour dévisager son ami, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et Hashirama haussa une épaule, visiblement indifférent :

- Elle me l'a rendue. Et nous avons annulé nos fiançailles, le mois dernier.  
- … Pourquoi .. ?

Hashirama baissa les yeux en haussant une épaule devant le regard choqué de son ami et Madara détourna la tête avant de se lever, de prendre ses chaussures et de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, grogna-t-il, vexé d'avoir été écarté de cette façon. Je croyais que j'étais ton ami.  
- Je t'en parle, là, répliqua Hashirama en souriant.  
- Je suis certain que tout le monde est déjà au courant.  
- C'est vrai, avoua le Senju. Mais je ne pouvais rien te dire, pas avec ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Madara se figea immédiatement. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il savait à propos de ses penchants, peut être même de ces sentiments et pour Madara, la suite était nette. Il allait tuer son petit frère, il n'y avait que lui qui avait pu vendre la mèche, vu qu'il était le seul au courant.

Une boule dans l'estomac et la bouche déformée par le goût amer de la trahison, Madara allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre, mais Hashirama le stoppa d'une main ferme, en se plaçant derrière lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Madara ? Demanda-t-il. Pendant toutes ces années …  
- C'est Izuna qui t'en a parlé .. ? grogna Madara sans le regarder. Ce chien va m'entendre.  
- En fait, c'est mon frère. Mais c'est Izuna qui lui en a parlé à lui, oui.  
- Laisse moi partir.  
- As-tu honte de ce que tu es .. ? Tellement honte que tu es même sorti avec des filles pour paraître hétéro .. ?

Madara se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les mains tremblant légèrement tellement il était mal à l'aise et Hashirama continua :

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler. J'aurais compris.  
- Non.  
- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Hashirama. M'as-tu une seule fois entendu dire du mal d'un homo ? As-tu si mauvais estime de moi .. ?  
- Tu sais que non, marmonna Madara en se détournant.  
- Alors qu'est ce qui t'a empêché de m'en parler .. ? Tu as honte ?  
- .. Oui, avoua Madara.

Hashirama soupira. Il se haïssait de savoir que son ami souffrait depuis tant d'années, et de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué.

Quand Tobirama était venu le trouver, pour lui parler de ça, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Il connaissait Madara, il savait que son ami ne lui aurait jamais caché quelque chose de ce genre ! Du moins, il y croyait mais Tobirama avait insisté et Hashirama avait appelé Izuna pour qu'il le lui confirme.

Oui, Madara était homosexuel. Oui, il aimait les hommes, et ça n'était pas récent.

Alors, il avait demandé pourquoi Madara n'en avait jamais parlé, pourquoi il se cachait et la réponse avait été simple. Madara ne se supportait pas de cette façon. Lui se haïssait d'être comme ça, d'avoir ce genre de tendances.

Profitant que son ami soit perdu dans ses pensées, Madara tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, pour quitter cette maison mais une fois encore, Hashirama l'en empêcha et Madara lui fit face, visiblement en colère et enragé.

- Laisse moi partir, s'exclama-t-il.  
- Pas avant d'avoir eu une explication.  
- J'aime les queues. Ça te suffit .. ?  
- Putain, Madara, s'écria Hashirama en perdant son sang froid. Comment est-ce que t'as pu me cacher un truc pareil .. ? Je pensais être ton ami .. ?  
- Ne complique pas les choses.  
- C'est quoi le soucis .. ? Tu crois que j'aurais été dégouté de le savoir ? Que je t'aurais ignoré juste pour ça ?  
- Et toi, contrattaqua Madara, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Mito et toi ?  
- .. Parce que je voulais être certain de certaines choses avant, soupira Hashirama.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi Hashirama pouvait parler, Madara leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, une lueur blessée dans ses yeux noirs et Hashirama baissa lentement la tête.

- Dis moi pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.  
- Ne cherche pas, grogna Madara.  
- Allez, dis moi !  
- Non.  
- Madara !  
- Je suis amoureux de toi, craqua Madara, les larmes aux yeux et sachant que ça en était terminé de leur amitié. T'es content maintenant .. ?

Furieux, Madara aurait pensé qu'Hashirama serait choqué, dégouté, désarçonné voire même en colère, mais il ne voyait rien de tout ça.

Le Senju souriait légèrement. Une fossette était visible sur sa joue gauche et Madara connaissait bien cette expression. C'était le sourire gêné, digne d'une adolescente qu'Hashirama réservait aux situations les plus gênantes. Mais pas gênantes dans le sens où il était mal à l'aise, gênantes parce qu'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il comptait épouser Mito.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Madara ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Hashirama avait ce sourire précis en cet instant. Peut être se moquait-il de lui ? Mais Hashirama s'approcha à nouveau de lui, sans oser le regarder et lui donna un baiser, sur les lèvres, en toute simplicité.

Madara écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres d'Hashirama sur les siennes. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait souvent essayé d'imaginer, quelque chose qui le faisait fantasmer mais son imagination était très loin de la réalité. C'était à la fois doux et intense et il sentait son coeur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Et sa surprise s'amplifia quand il sentit les mains d'Hashirama se poser sur ses épaules pour lui appuyer le dos contre la porte et Madara lâcha les chaussures qu'il avait en main en croisant le regard de son ami.

Ils étaient là, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres et le regard qu'Hashirama lui adressait était .. parfait. Les yeux mi clos, l'air tendre, ses cheveux tombant sur ses épaules.

- Arrête de jouer avec moi, murmura Madara en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête.

Hashirama émit un petit rire, sincère mais pas moqueur et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément et cette fois, Madara osa participer au baiser. Une de ses mains alla se glisser sur la nuque de son ami, il agrippa sa chemise de l'autre, l'attira contre lui et Hashirama lâcha un hoquet surpris contre ses lèvres mais ne s'écarta pas. Au contraire, le baiser s'approfondit, leur langue se joignit à la partie et Madara comprit.

Non, Hashirama ne jouait pas. Non, son ami ne l'abandonnerait pas, ne se moquerait pas de lui, ne le repousserait pas. Il était là, contre lui, comme dans ses fantasmes les plus fous et il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si ses sentiments lui étaient rendus.

À cette pensée, Madara rouvrit les yeux, repoussa son ami en le dévisageant, mais surtout en tentant d'ignorer son érection rageante et Hashirama l'interrogea :

- Un problème .. ?  
- Tu .. n'es pas homo. Ni bi. J'en sais quelque chose, soupira Madara.  
- En effet, acquiesça Hashirama.  
- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça .. ?

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes et Hashirama, les lèvres entrouvertes n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il savait exactement quoi dire, il s'y était préparé mais sa phrase restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Son aveu.

Madara fut alors le premier à réagir et se détourna dans l'idée de partir. Il voulait, il devait se protéger. Il savait qu'une déception de ce genre serait très douloureuses et il ne voulait pas entendre Hashirama lui dire que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique.

Mais à nouveau, Hashirama l'interrompit, en lui agrippant la main, il le fit se tourner vers lui, les joues rouges de gêne et le regard fuyant.

- Ne m'en demande pas trop, murmura le Senju. J'ai .. déjà eu du mal à me faire à cette idée.  
- Quelle idée .. ?  
- Celle que .. tu me plaisais plus que Mito ou n'importe quelle femme.

Avant que Madara ne puisse répondre, Hashirama l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois, il osa s'approcha un peu plus de son ami, de .. l'homme qui lui plaisait ? Jusqu'à ce que leur torse ne se touche, qu'il le tienne dans ses bras, une main affairée à lui détacher les cheveux.

La crinière de Madara cascada sur ses épaules et Hashirama y glissa immédiatement la main, appréciant le douché doux de ses cheveux. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Hashirama avait toujours été jaloux, c'était bien de ces cheveux, et il se rappelait parfaitement du jour où ils avaient parié à ce propos. Que le premier qui se couperait les cheveux perdrait leur jeu de longue date.

D'abord mal à l'aise, d'apprendre ce genre de choses, Madara se laissa enfin aller à cette étreinte, et posa les mains sur les hanches du Senju, les agrippa avec envie et leur bassin se touchèrent, juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils se rendent compte de leur érection respective, quoique timide pour le Senju.

Là, les joues rouges et mal à l'aise, Hashirama s'écarta d'un pas, sans oser relever les yeux tandis que Madara penchait la tête sur le côté, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ton corps ne semble pas avoir de soucis, lui, commenta-t-il.  
- Madara …  
- Laisse moi …

Hashirama écarquilla les yeux en voyant Madara en approcher la main et se recula brusquement, affreusement gêné jusqu'à tomber sur le lit. Madara se mit alors à rire légèrement, amusé par la réaction de son ami et prit place contre la tête de lit, les jambes écartées et totalement rassuré, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Non, Hashirama ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il n'était pas dégouté, il ne le détestait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il était juste .. aussi perdu qu'il avait pu l'être au début, devant ses attirances et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit jusque là. Mais leur baiser était tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dans la vie. Et il espérait à présent avoir bien plus qu'un simple baiser, vu qu'Hashirama semblait .. attiré par lui. Et tout son corps le lui faisait comprendre.

Mais, remarquant que celui ci ne semblait pas quoi savoir faire, Madara se redressa lentement, les jambes en tailleurs et demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas .. ?  
- Je .. ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça, avoua Hashirama en lui jetant un regard gêné. C'est troublant.

Madara tenta de reprendre un air plus naturel, en vain et Hashirama sourit à son tour, n'ayant jamais pensé que son meilleur ami puisse sembler aussi heureux.

Madara avait toujours été très sérieux, plutôt renfermé sur lui même et froid, sans tomber dans la timidité. Mais ce sourire était parfait sur son visage, et il comprit qu'il avait choisi au mieux.

- Et tu pourrais serrer les cuisses, soupira Hashirama en rougissant.  
- J'ai rien à cacher.  
- Allez, enlève moi ce déguisement, je te rapporte quelque chose de plus confortable.

En acquiesçant lentement, Madara commença à abaisser la fermeture de son déguisement, alors qu'Hashirama s'approchait de son placard pour en sortir un pantalon d'intérieur ainsi qu'un tee shirt simple et il ne manqua pas de rougir en voyant l'Uchiha en sous-vêtement sur son lit. Mais cette fois, Madara ne fit aucun commentaire et s'habilla docilement avant d'à nouveau le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu me dois une explication, murmura-t-il sans le lâcher du regard.  
- Je sais, je ..

Lentement, Hashirama se tourna vers son ami, les jambes repliées sur le côté et soupira longuement.

- Tobirama est venu me voir, il y a quelques semaines. À priori, ton frère venait de lui confirmer les doutes qu'il avait à ton propos, sur tes penchants et il m'a tout raconté. Y compris tes sentiments pour moi.

L'Uchiha détourna le regard, mal à l'aise qu'ils en parlent aussi sincèrement et Hashirama posa doucement une main sur son genou pour le rassurer.

- Et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Beaucoup réfléchir. Sur ce que je voulais, mes relations avec les gens, et sur toi. Mais quand j'en ai parlé avec Mito, pour avoir son avis, elle a seulement dit que .. qu'elle était heureuse que je me trouve enfin et que je ne devais pas attendre plus longtemps pour t'avouer mes sentiments.  
- Tes sentiments .. ? demanda Madara, incertain. Tu ne …  
- Je .. ne me sens pas prêt à le dire, mais rien que nos baisers m'ont ..  
- Tu te penses .. Homo, alors ?  
- Je pense que je suis .. enfin, que tu me plais et que ça aurait été le cas que tu sois une femme ou un homme. Et que ça ne me dérange .. plus que tu sois un homme.

Touché par l'effort qu'Hashirama venait de faire pour lui, Madara sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau et s'approcha de l'autre pour l'embrasser doucement, en prenant soin de garder ses mains pour lui.

Madara avait été le premier homme qu'Hashirama avait jamais embrassé. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça lui arriverait, ni qu'il aimerait ça autant qu'il semblait apprécier et pourtant, il était là, les lèvres de son meilleur ami contre les siennes, son visage tout près du sien. C'était tellement exaltant, tellement nouveau qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre après ça.

Et puis, il repensait à ce que Madara avait pu ressentir pendant tout ce temps, la frustration, la jalousie, son malêtre. Il avait dû tellement souffrir à cause de lui, à cause de la situation et il s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant. Mais à présent, tout était réglé, non ? Ils étaient .. en couple. Et il se sentit rougir en pensant à ça.

Bien entendu, Madara ne rata pas sa réaction et ne se retint pas de lui pincer la joue tandis que l'autre s'écartait, un sourire gêné aux lèvres mais ne demandait qu'un baiser supplémentaire. Et un baiser en entrainant un autre, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt, malgré eux, allongés sur le lit, Hashirama au dessus à califourchon sur les cuisses de son ami.

La chaleur montait, ils ne pouvait l'ignorer et même si le Senju n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait, et s'il voulait ça, il dévorait Madara du regard, entre deux baisers. Même si les mains de Madara sur ses fesses le gênaient, même s'ils étaient à présent tous les deux conscients de leur érection respective.

- Je .. peux m'occuper de ça, murmura Madara avec un regard ardent.  
- T-tu crois .. ? répondit Hashirama sans le regarder.  
- Si tu en as envie, seulement, acquiesça l'Uchiha d'un air sérieux.

Hashirama se mordit légèrement la lèvre en croisant son regard, hocha lentement la tête et laissa Madara l'allonger sur le dos, appréciant un nouveau baiser, mais il le repoussa en le sentant lui écarter les jambes.

- Non, Madara, souffla-t-il, visiblement paniqué. Je ne veux pas .. pas faire ça.  
- Tu n'as qu'à penser que tu le fais ou ..  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas, marmonna Hashirama, les joues rouges. T-Tobirama m'a donné du lubrifiant mais je ne …

Devant l'air paniqué de son ami, Madara se mit à rire de bon coeur en caressant ses cuisses et secoua la tête :

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te faire ça ? Dès le premier jour ?  
- Je ne veux pas avoir mal.  
- Pour ça, il va te falloir un peu d'entrainement, murmura Madara en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
- E-et toi .. ? Tu as déjà .. ? souffla Hashirama entre deux baiser.  
- Ça fait des années, acquiesça Madara. Dans les deux .. positions.  
- E-et tu préfères quoi .. ?  
- Déshabille moi et je te le dirais.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hashirama se détende un peu. Il avait déjà vu Madara nu et ça le confortait. Au moins, il serait en terrain connu. Et puis, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans sa chambre et Madara ne semblait pas vraiment pressant. Il le laissait faire, sans le lâcher des yeux et Hashirama aimait ce regard. Plein de tendresse, d'amour et bienveillant.

D'abord, il lui enleva son tee-shirt, avant de porter ses mains tremblantes à sa ceinture et en enleva le bouton avant d'abaisser sa fermeture et Madara lui prit une main, pour la lui faire poser sur son érection, qui commençait à être douloureuse.

Troublé, au premier contact, Hashirama en apprécia ensuite la forme, les contours, sous le boxer de son ami et se laissa guider par les gestes que celui ci faisait, jusqu'à le sentit frémir de plaisir.

Là, Madara le fit se recoucher, se débarrassa de son pantalon sans gêne et Hashirama se racla la gorge en essayant de ne pas regarder ce qui sautait aux yeux.

- A-alors, bégaya-t-il, tu préfères quoi ?  
- Je dois avouer que j'aime être en dessous, avoua Madara en haussant une épaule.  
- Dans ce cas, précipita Hashirama en sautant sur l'occasion, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on aille plus loin tout de suite.  
- Ça .. ne te dérange pas, répéta Madara d'un ton froid, ou tu en as envie .. ?

Que Madara joue sur les mots de cette façon surprit Hashirama, qui connaissait assez bien son ami. Celui ci n'était en général pas trop regardant sur son choix de mots, au contraire, même mais sa demande lui semblait légitime. Il comprenait qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'une précision.

- J'aimerai tester, affirma Hashirama en appuyant ses propos d'un hochement de tête. Et puis, tu as dû attendre longtemps et ..  
- Et je peux encore attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Ça n'est pas un soucis.  
- Madara, intervint Hashirama, fermement. J'en ai envie. Et je te connais, tu n'as pas du genre à attendre, avec les ..

Le dernier mot de sa phrase se perdit dans un silence bizarre pour lui alors que Madara riait légèrement et il embrassa le Senju sur la joue en murmurant :

- Mais si tu en as envie, je ne vais pas te retenir.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire .. ? demanda Hashirama, incertain.

Sans attendre, Madara le fit se rallonger en l'embrassant, encore, plaça les mains de l'autre homme sur ses fesses, même s'il restait totalement figé mais se détourna rapidement pour suçoter la peau de son cou avec envie, jusqu'à enfin entendre ce qu'il attendait. Un soupire venant du Senju. Là, il comprit que oui, tout ça était réel, que ça n'était pas un rêve.

En appui sur ses genoux, il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner la chemise de son ami, assez lentement pour que l'autre ne se sente pas mal, jusqu'à la lui enlever et découvrir, ou redécouvrir, le torse musclé d'Hashirama, sa peau naturellement dorée et aussi douce que ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé.

Au moment où il allait alors s'attaquer à son pantalon, Hashirama l'arrêta de mains moites et le regarda dans les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il.

Il pensa alors que Madara allait mal le prendre, mais celui ci ne fit qu'acquiescer, en l'embrassant à nouveau, et le laissa le tourner sur le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur lui, entre ses cuisses. La position dérangeait un peu Hashirama, dans le sens où .. ça n'était pas aussi intuitif qu'avec une femme, sans parler de la bosse qu'il sentait sous la sienne, mais en sentant Madara caresser son dos, ses épaules, sa nuque, il en oublia presque comment il s'appelait.

Tout ça était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'il soit passé à côté pendant toutes ces années.

D'un mouvement lent, Madara entoura les hanches de l'autre des jambes, et frotta lascivement son érection contre elle d'Hashirama, qui gémit, le front posé contre celui de Madara, le visage déformé par le plaisir. C'était à la fois bizarre et exaltant de prendre un tel plaisir, avec une personne qu'il avait jusque là uniquement considéré comme un ami mais il voulait à présent plus. Beaucoup plus.

En sentant la main de Madara se faufiler entre eux, et le corps ardent, Hashirama rouvrit lentement les yeux, le regard plongé dans celui de Madara et celui ci glissa les doigts sous les vêtements de son futur amant pour le caresser avec beaucoup de douceur.

À nouveau, Hashirama trouva la situation très gênante, parce qu'il avait encore du mal à considérer son partenaire autrement que comme un ami mais il ne pouvait le nier. Ce qu'il était en train de vivre lui plaisait et il ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde. Même Mito, qu'il avait profondément aimée, ne lui avait pas fait un tel effet et il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Tobirama avait su lire en lui.

Son corps frémit et Hashirama gémit de plaisir tandis que Madara le caressait toujours et celui ci murmura, d'un ton amusé :

- Tu me dis si ça ne te plait pas ..  
- N-non c'est …

Mais il fut interrompu par un nouveau gémissement et Madara se permit de rire un instant, amusé et ravi de faire un tel effet au sujet de ses fantasmes depuis trop de temps déjà.

Et Hashirama, se rendant compte qu'il devait peut être agir, lui aussi, posa, incertain, les lèvres dans le cou de son partenaire, sur ses clavicules qu'il trouvait parfaites, jusqu'à glisser la langue sur son sternum. Et Madara frissonna violemment en sentant les mains d'Hashirama agripper ses hanches, les yeux fermés et attendant la suite avec impatience. Hashirama avait dit qu'il en avait envie, qu'il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il fallait le faire et c'était tout ce qui comptait, en cet instant. Savoir qu'il était désiré par l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années était juste parfait.

Quand les lèvres d'Hashirama se posèrent sur son ventre, un soupire lui échappa et le Senju releva la tête, amusé, seulement pour voir que Madara n'avait jamais semblé aussi bien. Et, ayant besoin de sentir qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise, même s'il était déjà trop tard pour rattraper certaines choses, il se redressa lentement pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Et il sursauta à peine en sentant les mains de l'Uchiha se glisser sous ses vêtements, pour caresser ses fesses.

Avec un nouveau sourire, et joueur, Madara les tourna à nouveau, pour se redresser entre les cuisses de l'autre et demanda, souhaitant passer à la suite :

- Tu l'as rangé où, ce lubrifiant .. ?  
- Dans .. l'armoire, derrière mes chaussettes …

Madara acquiesça en frissonnant, en se disant que ça allait enfin arriver et se leva pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire et y trouver le lubrifiant en question. Puis il rejoignit le lit, en le lançant lentement dans sa main et le tendit à Hashirama qui, hésitant, se racla la gorge en se redressant légèrement.

- Déshabille toi maintenant, demanda Madara en grimpant sur le lit.

Hashirama, les joues rouges, baissa lentement son pantalon, puis son caleçon, alors que Madara se débarrassait du sien et les deux hommes s'observèrent un long moment, dans un silence mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que Madara s'allonge sur le dos et attire l'autre contre lui, dans un nouveau baiser.

D'abord gêné par leur nudité mais toujours allumé à l'idée de coucher avec Madara, Hashirama se laissa faire en douceur, avant de poser un main sur la cuisse que Madara avait relevée contre ses hanches. Là, Madara le repoussa d'une main douce pour lui verser un peu de lubrifiant dans la main et il écarta les cuisses en lui indiquant de le préparer mais Hashirama se figea en comprenant ce que ça impliquait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Madara d'un ton sérieux, c'est pas si différent.  
- Mais … Enfin …  
- Tu préfères que je le fasse, pour cette fois .. ?

Hashirama hocha vivement la tête, et Madara, à moitié déçu, récupéra le liquide pour se l'appliquer lui même et se préparer en regardant Hashirama.

- Caresse toi, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de plaisir.

Sortant assez brusquement de ses pensées, Hashirama attrapa son membre au garde à vous, le regard rivé sur l'Uchiha et se mordit la lèvre inférieur en pensant que celui ci était .. chaud, dans un état pareil. Après tout, il avait toujours eu un attitude très froide, même envers ses amis et là, il haletait, sa main libre agrippait le drap avec envie et son corps était recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration.

Quand Madara arrêta, qu'il essuya rapidement sa main sur le tee shirt que son ami lui avait prêté, Hashirama se racla la gorge, la tête basse.

- Tu .. veux qu'on mette une capote ou .. ?  
- Oui.

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'en sortir une de sa table de chevet, sous le regard amusé de l'autre et l'enfila sans un mot avant de poser le regard sur Madara, qui se plaça sur le côté, une jambe repliée sur le côté et l'attira vers lui en lui tenant le poignet.

Alors qu'il commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise, Hashirama sentit son anxiété faiblir au contact de Madara et accepta volontiers un baiser très tendre tandis que Madara, de sa main libre, le guidait vers son orifice pour enfin le sentir en lui. Après tout, si ça n'avait pas été la première fois d'Hashirama avec un homme, ils en seraient sûrement à leur deuxième fois, déjà.

En se sentant à l'entrée de Madara, Hashirama prit sur lui pour le pénétrer enfin et se pinça les lèvres.

Pas parce qu'il était dégouté, comme il avait un jour pensé qu'il se sentirait, ni parce qu'il trouvait ça désagréable. Au contraire, il sentait Madara se tendre sous lui, de plaisir, c'était indéniable. Et son érection n'avait pas faibli, bien au contraire, et ça l'encourageait à continuer. Alors il commença à se retirer lentement, pour mieux revenir et Madara soupira, en tendant les fesses vers lui, l'incitant ainsi à continuer.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, murmura-t-il en se cambrant. Plus fort.

Hashirama s'exécuta, une main glissée dans les cheveux de son amant et Madara gémit de plaisir en le sentant frotter contre sa prostate, en le sentant prendre de l'assurance.

Il était une chose qu'Hashirama n'avait jamais compris. Comment un homme pouvait-il prendre du plaisir, à ce niveau de son anatomie, alors que lui, élevé dans les traditions hétérosexuelles, n'avait pas la moindre idée que cet orifice n'était ni honteux, ni sale. La preuve, il y prenait un plaisir sans précédents à aller et venir en Madara. Ça avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec les gémissements que celui ci poussait et il n'y avait aucun doute, Madara ne faisait pas semblant.

Et puis .. quand on lui avait dit que Madara était homo, et amoureux de lui, Hashirama s'était senti apaisé. Comme si toutes ces années à se soucier de la vie affective de son ami s'étaient envolées, et rassuré d'être celui qui rendrait Madara heureux en amours. Oh, il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, et l'avait totalement ignoré jusque là, mais ses sentiments pour l'Uchiha étaient bien loin d'une simple amitié.

Tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour, en cet instant, il en était à présent certain. Madara, sa façon d'être, son sourire délicat, son corps indécent, il aimait tout ça et cette simple pensée le fit approcher un peu plus de l'orgasme. Et tandis qu'il posait le front contre l'épaule de l'autre, ses bras autour de lui, leurs mains jointes contre le lit, tout le reste disparut et il sentit Madara jouir. Il trembla, se resserra sur lui, grogna longuement et Hashirama se sentit mal de ne pas le voir éjaculer ou plutôt, pas de la façon dont il était habitué. Son sperme coulait lentement sur les draps propres, sans jets, sans feu d'artifice mais la façon dont Madara haletait le rassura.

Constatant que son partenaire n'avait cependant pas joui, lui, Madara le fit se retirer, l'allongea confortablement sur le lit, lui enleva son préservatif et le caressa en douceur jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, jouant du pouce sur une partie du gland habituellement très sensible. Et quand il arriva à ses fins, avec un petit sourire comblé, Madara accepta avec plaisir le baiser qu'Hashirama lui donnait après de s'installer contre lui, la tête sur l'épaule du Senju.

Celui ci garda les yeux fermés un long moment, repoussant ses habitudes hétérosexuelles, ses appréhensions et ses doutes pour glisser une main dans les cheveux de l'autre, lui caresser la nuque avec tendresse.

Sans rouvrir les yeux, le Senju posa ensuite la tête contre celle de Madara, une tonne de questions en tête mais voulant par dessus tout profiter de l'instant. Même si l'avenir était incertain, même s'il ne savait pas si cette vie allait lui convenir, il voulait tester. Parce que ça valait le coup.

- Dis, Hashi, murmura Madara après quelques minutes, tu .. ne regrettes pas, n'est ce pas ?  
- Non.  
- Et ça t'a plu ?  
- Oui. Tu .. as peur que je parte .. ?

Madara ne répondit pas, refoulant toute les peurs qu'il ressentait en cet instant et se tourna lentement sur le ventre pour observer l'autre, qui caressait toujours sa nuque en douceur, l'air bienheureux.

- On .. n'en parlera à personne, n'est ce pas ? Murmura l'Uchiha, incertain. Pas tout de suite, en tous cas ..  
- Izuna et Tobirama étaient au courant que j'allais .. t'embrasser, affirma Hashirama les joues rouges. C'est eux qui m'ont aidé à monter cette journée, et le pari, pour que j'ai une journée en tête à tête avec toi.  
- Tu aurais simplement pu m'inviter chez toi, marmonna Madara en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'aurais pu. Mais je n'en avais pas le courage.  
- Tu as vraiment avalé un burger aussi gros .. ?  
- Ca, c'était tout à fait authentique, acquiesça Hashirama en riant. Je suis un gouffre.

Madara sourit légèrement, les paupières lourdes et le Senju l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de lui murmurer :

- Mais on n'en parlera pas, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais … garde le déguisement de soubrette, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Le coeur léger et l'air amusé, Madara secoua la tête en riant tandis qu'Hashirama l'embrassait de nouveau. Et il espérait, de toute son âme, qu'il l'embrasserait comme ça toute sa vie.

_Fin_


End file.
